


Sleeping Together

by fakebodies



Series: Jack Burton and Snake Plissken do things, terribly, together [4]
Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I wish I could say this is a sharing a bed fic, M/M, its super cute lmao, more like sharing the roof of a truck trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: once again, definitely not as nsfw as the title makes it sound lol - it's all about cuddling





	Sleeping Together

Cuddling was one of life's greatest pleasures, at least according to Jack Burton. So far, the closest thing he'd gotten to cuddling with Snake Plissken was the one time Snake had draped his jacket around Jack's shoulders and let Jack lean against him. It had been nice- _really_ nice -but it still wasn't cuddling. Jack isn't about to push anything, though. This is Snake Plissken we're talking about, and Jack already feels like the luckiest guy in the world just being able to sneak a kiss every now and then.

They still sleep separately, for the most part. Snake stays up on the roof to sleep as long as the truck's parked, and Jack really didn't want to deal with all the bugs and crap outside. There'd been a couple times where he'd joined Snake to talk and ended up falling asleep up there, but Snake had always moved away from him to sleep. Jack definitely didn't count _that_ as sleeping together, in any sense of the term. He snorts, thinking for a moment about what it would be liked if people had to have sex lying five feet apart, facing away from each other. Would they release spores? Jack snorts again, spending a few more minutes exploring the idea of human/mushroom hybrids and their spore sex.

Jack starts to get lonely, though. He does tell Snake about the mushroom people idea, and Snake smirks at him. Jack thinks it's a fond smirk, though, and smiles warmly back. It's nice, the kind of moment Jack will treasure forever, but when they both start getting tired Jack heads back down to sleep inside the trailer, leaving Snake to stay awake until he inevitably crashes. Jack worries about Snake sometimes. He can't help but sigh as he lays down, wishing he knew how to broach the subject of 'hey I kinda want to sleep with you but not like that' with Snake. He debates the pros and cons until he's too sleepy to think straight, coming to the conclusion that it's not worth it. He'd probably get punched.

Snake is, in a turn of events that shouldn't be shocking to anyone, pretty observant. His time as a soldier and then as a criminal have given him a damn sharp eye. He may not have tact, but he can tell when Jack's upset. Not that Jack's good at hiding it, but it's hard to ignore when Jack makes his kicked-puppy face every time he climbs back down to sleep. It would almost be laughable, if Snake didn't care about Jack. Snake huffs, annoyed. He doesn't like caring. He will begrudgingly admit he likes Jack, though, so if it makes Jack happy he guesses it's tolerable. Tonight, when Jack starts to leave, looking as much like a hurt puppy as any human being could hope to look, Snake stops him.

"What's up your ass?" Snake asks, blunt. Jack almost laughs, climbing back up to sit down next to Snake. He's going to say he's just homesick when his mouth betrays him.

"I guess I'm lonely."

Snake's surprised by that at first, but then he's not. Normal people in relationships probably don't sleep apart every night. Normal people probably don't ask each other 'what's up your ass' either, but hey, at least it made Jack smile. Part of him wants to say something mean, but the soft spot he's developed for good ol' Jack Burton wins out.

"So?" he asks, frowning. This _is_ still Snake Plissken we're talking about.

"So maybe I could... I dunno, spend the night up here?" Jack decides to just go with it, sounding hopeful.

"You've done that before."

"But you always sleep way away from me. C'mon, Snake."

Snake rolls his eye, looking at Jack for a minute before nodding. Jack's nowhere close to a threat, and if it makes Jack happy he'll tolerate it.

"You're not spending every night up here."

"That's fine. Just a few." Jack nods, resting his head on Snake's shoulder. Snake lets him, putting his arm around Jack when he starts to doze off. He helps a sleepy Jack lay down, letting him use his jacket for a blanket. Snake lays down next to Jack on his back, closing his eyes when he feels Jack tilt his head so it's against Snake's shoulder. Snake debates pushing him away, but decides against it. Jack's asleep, and he'd looked so pleased before. It probably wouldn't be good to upset him again. It's kind of sweet, anyways. Snake lets out a soft sigh, falling asleep to the sound of Jack's breathing.

Jack wakes up first the next morning, surprising quite literally everyone (including whatever force or deity or CEO of a dimension-making factory had created this here dimension). It takes him a few minutes to realize he's awake, despite the sun shining and the dust in the air and the smell of canned food being heated. Mostly because someone named Snake is tangled around him. His head on Jack's chest, one arm across Jack's torso and legs entangled, Snake is still sound asleep. Jack had, he supposes, caught Snake on the night where all his previous late nights had caught up with him and just knocked him right out. Jack smiles, carefully brushing his fingers through Snake's hair. Snake mumbles something but doesn't stir, and Jack outright grins.

He never would've taken Snake Plissken for a cuddler, even a secret sleep-cuddler. He thinks a quick thank you to any forces or deities or CEOs, continuing to pet Snake's hair. He knows when Snake wakes up they won't talk about how Snake had ended up so close in his sleep, and that's just fine with Jack. The last thing he'd want to do is make Snake uncomfortable, and hey, Jack knows he's (definitely, absolutely, one hundred percent) the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
